SaniTale
by Rizza Harley
Summary: Chara was so sure they would take control over Frisk in this Timeline. Flowey wanted to kill Frisk as well. Sans was just tired. Then they all met Frisk. They begin to question Frisk's sanity. "Oh, I left that on top of the bookshelf in my room. Was too lazy to get it back." Chara blames Sans, Flowey is confused, and Sans just doesn't care anymore
**HI!**

 **This was just an idea I had running in my mind yesterday, so why not?**

 **Planning to make art along with this, so...**

 **But I still haven't filled out all details yet.**

 **But what I will be doing is telling you what I plan here.**

 **This is just like a teaser. Yeah, a teaser. Because it ain't official yet!**

 **So basically my idea is just those regular OC inserts. But wait! OC-san doesn't remember anything! (BTW this is just crack, so expect not that much drama here. This is just me being funny.)**

 **So OC-san, since they look like Frisk now - oh yeah, they don't remember their own gender either, so gender neutral since they went to Frisk! - they might as well take up the name, because why not.**

 **OC-san is really just a pathetic excuse of a human being, literally they are good at nothing but imagination and being insane. NOT THAT KIND OF INSANE... just the regular kind of insane you have with friends.**

 **That is, to say, plain stupidity and idiocy.**

 **So Chara, sans, and Flower are confused because this Frisk is different.**

 **Chaos ensues.**

 **Oh and anti-void shennannigans too.**

 **Why am I telling you this?**

 **Well, dear ma'am/sir, I will take this down in a week, posting this only because I want to know how people see this.**

 **Therefore, a teaser.**

 **Then, if what I want to see is okay, and after making a few adjustments, I will post this on tumblr. Maybe.**

 **Depends on the reviews.**

 **If not, I'll just continue to write down connected oneshots here.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **TEASER**

"-ooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- $#*! !" I cussed as I hit the floor.

Man, I don't care what any other fanfic says about it, it &$*$^*& hurts like a goddamn &$^%#.

Jeez.

I stood up - ow, ow, okay ow, and looked up.

"You guys are ssh%les intensified. God. Oh well." There was no point in beating around the bush, I have a flower to find.

You all might be wondering, 'Oh, so you're not going to react to your situation, like, at all?'

Thing is, I want to, so bad, but eh. Who has the time to do that? Plus I have amazing powers of denial.

So yeah, this is a dream. Go, DENIAL!

Pretty sure denial got me in trouble a couple of times though, not gonna lie.

 ***Thinking about your miserable life - or what you remember of it, anyway - decreases your DETERMINATION.**

Aw, come on, really? Does that really happen? Why?

 _Time to get a move on, Frisk._

Dusting myself off, I noticed a glint right under a stray flower. Let me tell you, that flower was HUGE as hell.

Under the flower was a rectangular device - hold on, is this an MP3 player? Sweet!

 **[Obtained Item: MP3 player]**

Looking at the playlist, I was surprised as I saw, no songs available plastered across the screen like a headline in a newspaper. And yet, there was actually a song playing.

 **[Undertale OST - Ruins]**

Okay... but waht use is an MP3 without headphones?

Oh wait... they're right there. I grab them, but I notice they don't have a cable or anything. What?

I checked the player again. There was a blue button with the letter 'B' on it. Ah, so bluetooth style then. Alright.

 **[Connect headphones to Device?]**

 **YES / NO**

Yes.

The headphones suddenly glowed a deep red. I placed them on my head. Music was playing. Oddly catchy, but this was UNDERTALE. What would I have expected?

 ***You activated the MP3 player.**

No $#*^ Sherlock.

Trying to enjoy the music a bit more, I realized I never really noticed how nice it sounded. I think I was usually so concentrated on games like these to even pay attention to the music. Sometimes I turn it off too. Gets distracting at times.

I wish I hadn't. this was some good ^&%$ right here.

Standing up, I made my way towards the tunnel. Preparing myself for the sight that was going to greet me.

Dream or not, Flowey still freaked me out.

Yup. Still in denial.

And that totally wasn't Chara over there, floating there and watching my every move.

 _Nope. Not Chara at all. Just my hallucinations getting to me._


End file.
